vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilmarë
Summary Ilmarë is one of the Maiar of Varda, thereby being a spirit of light and protector of the stars. She is one of the strongest Maiar, being an equal of Eonwe. Ilmarë is the Quenya world for starlight, and is derived from ilma. It is also presumably related to Ilmen, the name of one of the Two Lamps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely far higher | High 3-A Name: Ilmarë Origin: The Silmarillion Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe itself Classification: Ainu, Maia, spirit of light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur can create joy), Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until they regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Country level, likely far higher (Equal to Eönwë. Should be far stronger than the likes of Curumo and Olórin) | High Universe level (The Maiar were like lesser Valar, having control over minor aspects of the universe, compared to their major ones) Speed: At least Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic, likely far higher (Far superior to the Balrogs) | Immeasurable '(Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class E, likely far higher (Should be far stronger than Curumo and Olorin) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Country Class, likely far higher | High Universal Durability: At least Country level, likely far higher | High Universe level Stamina: Likely effectively limitless (The Maiar, or the Ainur for that matter, never show any signs of tiring accept for Morgoth losing his power as he spent it on the environment) | Limitless Range: Extended melee range | High Universal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely super-genius (As an Ainur she has considerable knowledge of the future and can see events that do not happen till years from the day. Each of the Ainur control their aspect of reality and bring some knowledge of it when they enter Middle-Earth, giving them powers of foresight and hindsight. In combat this is likely very useful to them, allowing them to predict their opponents moves. There knowledge however, is not limited to that of the future, and includes knowledge of the past, and of secrets within the Earth. However, there are still some things the Ainur do no know, such as the nature of the Nameless Things, monsters that "gnaw at the world." In addition, knowledge outside their domain is hidden from them. They can also forget things, leading to a decrease of knowledge after the Anulindale, where they presumably forgot much of what Eru showed them and they sang themselves, the only exception being Mandos. She presumably has access to words of command, magic spells activated by a single word, which may have a connection to the Anulindalë, where the universe was created via words strung together by song, and brought into being by a single word, Ea) | Likely nigh-omnisceint (The Ainur where watching the history of Middle-Earth, and saw all the events of its history, with them taking form in the likeness of the children of Eru, explaining why they did not appear as completely alien creatures to the Men and Elves of the world. Though the Dwarves where introduced later and none took their appearance in the beginning). Likely nigh-omniscient or omniscient over her concept (The Ainur created the universe and its concepts, with each of them knowing everything related to their respective concept, except for that which Eru himself withheld, which, depending on the importance of the concept, it might be nothing) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ilmarë is a spirit of light and a protector of the stars, with her powers being related to light and her powers being like that of Varda. However, she also posses the universal powers of the Ainur, such as elemental manipulation and shapeshifting. Powers of the Ainur: As a Maia, Ilmarë has access to a wide variety of potent and devastating abilities. The Ainur are first and foremost elemental spirits, and they each have control over a certain aspect of nature. Ilmarë is aa creature of light and the stars, likely having great control over them. Each of the Ainur can also manipulate matter and energy to serve their needs, and take any form they so choose. Even inanimate ones such as Yavanna appearing as a tree. They helped shape Arda and as such have control over it elements and aspects, with Ilmarë being no exception. The Ainur can also take spiritual forms, where they are intangible and non-corporeal. *'Elemental manipulation:' As an Ainu, Ilmarë has control over one aspect of nature. Being a spirit of light, Ilmarë's power would likely revolve around light and control of it, being similar to Varda in that respect. A very high interpretation could be that she can create stars herself, that it is more likely that she can simply create minor celestial lights or constructs made of light. *'Shapeshifting:' Without a doubt the most famous ability of the Ainur, any one of them can take any form they so choose (Though evil ones often lose this ability for one reason or another). This ability was most famously used by Sauron, when he changed into a werewolf, snake and vampire. However, there is no reason Ilmarë could not do this as well, appearing however she chooses. Ainur can even appear as inanimate objects, such as Yavanna once appearing as a tree. *'Foresight/Hindsight: '''The Ainur can see the past and future (Though the latter is fallible). As a servant of Varda, there is a good chance Ilmarë uses this power, despite not having any stated prophecies. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near him: ''"In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Spirit form:' The Ainur, Ilmarë being on of them, could cast off their physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. These forms can travel forward and backward in time and it was said that "All that was past they could fully perceive". They are, however, limited in that they cannot effect the future or the past, only see it. Ilmarë, being a Maia, should be more than capable of using this ability to its fullest. Of the Ainur's sprit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation '''| '''True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ainur Category:Maiar Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3